


If I Die Young

by turnupfortrash



Series: Normal is Overrated [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Weird use of song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down, on a bed of roses.





	If I Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> If the tags didn't give it away, I promise this isn't as depressing as it may seem
> 
> I'm on tumblr yo [The-BiWonder](http://www.the-biwonder.tumblr.com)

The mood was somber as they collected their weapons from the storage room at Argent’s place. It was quiet, the only sound in the room coming from them loading the weapons before strapping them to their bodies. They were preparing for battle, not the worst they’d had to face but still one that could cause them all sorts of issues. He endured it for as long as he could but Stiles wasn’t one to let silence rest for very long. 

“ _ If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down, on a bed of roses.”  _ Stiles softly starts to sing, trying not to giggle at his own joke. 

Next to him Peter stops, his gun clattering to the metal table. Stiles ignores him.

“ _Sink me in a river at dawn._ ” Stiles voice raises in a high pitched falsetto, “ _Send me away, with the words of a --_ ”  
Peter cut him off with a growl, pulling the younger man against his chest. 

“You’re not going to die.” Peter ground out. 

“It was just a joke Peter.”

“You. Will. Not. Die.” he emphasized every word, claws digging painfully into Stiles’ side. “Ever.”

“Well we all die eventually. Except you apparently but that’s besides the point.” The words spilled out as Stiles looked up at Peter’s completely serious face. 

“No.” Peter looked and sounded like a petulant child. 

“Peter, if I die you have my full permission to do creepy werewolf magic to resurrect me,” Stiles wiggled his fingers obscurely in front of him to symbolize magic. “Even if it ends up with me being your undead slave.” 

Peter glared. “Well if you’re going to die why would I want you for a slave, undead or not you don’t sound very useful.”

“Rude.”

 


End file.
